CircularDirect
Hello everyone. You may be curious on why you are here. Every day, there will be new details on a Circular Games game. Thank you to Pyro Enterprizes/PyroVision Direct for the idea. Pages will be created/updated on SUNDAYS! April 7th, 2015: Rosalina??? An image pops up with Rosalina fighting a weird squid-like creature. I am going to tease another game that won't be talked about for a while... with the main protagonist being Rosalina! April 6th, 2015: Super Princess Peach 2 (Working Title) First of all, sorry for being away for some time. I have decided to showcase a new game today. I am proud to announce Super Princess Peach 2, which will be on Wii U. Peach will have different powers based on different dresses this time around. There will be a green dress, red dress, orange dress and blue dress for now. The green dress will let her fly, the red dress is equivalent to a fire flower, the orange dress will let her become invincible, and the blue dress will be equivalent to the ice flower. March 31st, 2015: Animal Crossing U (Working Title) Isabelle is sitting in a cafe. You are wondering what she is doing there. She is now your personal assistant. She does all your personal paperwork. What is your role you ask? ;) March 30th, 2015: Splatoon 2 (Working Title) Hey guys! It's time for an update on Splatoon 2. It is a basic teaser for the storyline... a new army comes in who call themselves the Firoys. They resemble Zoras from the Legend of Zelda (however, they are orange), and can control water and fire. We have been playing around with some unique gameplay capabilities with this. I can't wait to share more with you! March 27th, 2015: DinoNest Stony Bony Cave is another cave in the DinoNest game. You will get special items such as a bone boomerang and throwing rocks. There is also a third one, but I want to keep that a secret for now... The cave itself will make use of bones and setting them in stones in order to complete the puzzles. We spent a lot of time on this in development, and I think this will be one of the best caves. March 26th, 2015: The Latest In The Animal Crossing Series DinoNest not enough for you? We also have a special Animal Crossing in the works! I can't reveal too much about it yet, but it will involve treehouses, AND ISABELLE! I think you will all like it. March 25th, 2015: DinoNest I want to talk to you about a cave in DinoNest. It will be called the Frooga Smooga Froot Cave, which will be fruit themed. As a matter in fact, the boss is a giant fruit shiskabob! You will get some special items in here, such as the lemon shield, the banana sword, the cherry bombs and the orange ball. More information on weapons will come another day. The cave itself will play similarly to a Zelda dungeon. You will solve puzzles to make your way through the cave, fighting minibosses to get items, and getting a special reward that will help along in your main quest at the end. What is that main item? Please understand... it's a secret for now! March 24th, 2015: DinoNest Let's talk a little about your village in DinoNests. You will start out with a few prehistoric-like villages... a restaurant and a dino shop. There will also be some stone houses. You can improve your villages by completing quests and just building. This game will be very cutsy-fun. I promise it will be a unique experience. March 23rd, 2015: Mario Kart Skyway Hello everyone. Sorry for not posting over the weekend. I was extremely busy. Anyways, I am here to share new details on Mario Kart Skyway. Rosalina, Toadette and Birdo are confirmed to return to the Mario Kart franchise, as well as newcomers Blooper and Hammer Bro. I am also going to announce three new tracks today, as well as the first two retro tracks! *Rosalina's Galactic Getaway *Women of Racing Stadium *Deep Blooper Sea *U Sunshine Airport *3DS Cheep Cheep Lagoon The sky feature won't play as big of a role in the Stadium track, as it will utilize the other big new addition in this game. However, that will be saved for another day ;) March 20th, 2015: DinoNest Yesterday was a very obscure day for the CircularDirect. It is for a very new IP called DinoNest. Think of it as a mix between the Animal Crossing series and the Legend of Zelda-ish. What happens in the game is you create your very own dinosaur, and end up being heir to the throne of DinoNest, which is a dino-like village. However, a group of Cavemen are after the dinosaurs. It is up to you to build a safe town after your father passes away, and go on adventures to different caves. I am excited about this project, and I hope you will all enjoy it :) March 19th, 2015: ??? A dinosaur is running. That is all. March 18th, 2015: Metroid (working title) I am giving you a teaser on a game that will not be talked about for a while. A brand new Metroid game. The only thing I am going to reveal at this moment is that Samus will wear two new suits made of Silver, and made of gold. March 17th, 2015: Mario Kart Skyway For the second day of CircularDirect, we are announcing yet another game... Mario Kart Skyway. It will be a console Mario Kart and will feature 12 characters racing at a time (similar to MKW and MK8). I will reveal 12 characters... *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Toad *Wario *DK *Bowser *Koopa Troopa *Yoshi *Diddy Kong *Magikoopa (newcomer) *Shy Guy There will be more... don't worry ;) The main feature of the game is to take off on dark blue ramps which let you fly in a zero-gravity like arena. There will be many new gameplay elements that will help with this. I am also going to reveal three tracks to you that will heavily utilize these features. *Luigi Circuit *Dinosaur Park *Magikoopa's Haunted Castle There will be a lot more to this game, so stay tuned! March 16th, 2015: Splatoon 2 (working title) For our first day of CircularDirect, we obviously have to announce a new title. It was hard to decide on which one we should announce, but the next in the Splatoon series is what we decided on. Splatoon 2 (working title) will use similar gameplay mechanics to the original. However, this time around, you will be working with an army of sharks alongside the inklings. The sharks can transform into Sharklings, and like the Inklings, can swim while a shark and squirt paint out as a sharkling. The main difference is the weaponry that can be used. However, that is information for another day. We are also going to reveal four-player ink battles. You can control your own army with up to three friends. The first stage is shown off as well, which looks to be a collection of icebergs. Category:Subpages